Sleeping Arrangements
by alex-1310
Summary: My addition to Season 6 Episode 8-The Rain King...what could have happened with our two favorite agents having to share a hotel room, after the cow demolished Mulder's room and bed!


A/N: Just a little something fun I thought up when watching this episode the other day.

Season 6: Episode 8-The Rain King

My take on what happened the night Mulder and Scully had to share the hotel room.

Earlier that day:

"Oh, miss we moved your boyfriends things into your room" the lady said as she walked up behind Scully

Scully licked her lips in annoyance as she said, "He's my partner and we prefer separate rooms."

"Old fashioned are ya, huh. Well we are booked solid with the high school reunion. You can take it or leave it" the woman said as she walked away.

Later that night:

Scully enters her hotel room to find Mulder propped up on the left side of her hotel bed, but she smiles and says, "Next flight out is at 10am tomorrow"

"Look at this Scully" Mulder says as he holds up an old newspaper, "September 20, 1991. It rained rose petals for nearly an hour"

Scully pushed herself away from the dresser she had been leaning against as she walked closer to Mulder, "Mulder we're going home. The rain stopped this afternoon. Darrell Mootz is being sued by about fifty people. There's no case" she said as she sat down in a chair next to the bed

"And you told Sheila yourself that she wasn't controlling the weather" she added

"She's not. Neither is Darrell. But check this out" Mulder said as he shifted on the bed to sit directly across from Scully, "On the same day that it rained rose petals. Irene Hardt, beloved wife and devoted mother passed away yesterday afternoon…She's survived by one son, Holman Hardt"

Scully looked skeptically up at Mulder, "Oh so now you're saying that Holman Hardt -"

"Holman Hardt is manufacturing the weather. Did you see how relieved he was when he found out that Darrell was drunk"

Scully rubbed her hand across her face to hide a sly smile.

"I've been doing some checking" Mulder stated as he got up from the bed and walked over to the dresser to pick up something, "Holman Hardt has been hospitalized five times with nervous exhaustion. Each time coinciding with a major meteorological event"

Mulder took the file and walked back over to the bed, sitting down and handing it to Scully.

"Mulder it is still a huge leap to say that he is manufacturing the weather" Scully told him as she looked down at the file

"Most people may think that the weather plays a significant role in the way they feel, right. There's even a disorder"

Scully flipped the file shut, "SAD. Seasonal Affective Disorder."

"Yeah" Mulder nodded, "Who's to say that it doesn't work the other way around. That the way someone feels could affect the weather. That the weather is now somehow an expression of Holman Hardt's feelings. Or, or, better still the feelings that he's not expressing."

Scully just stared at him with her mouth open, wondering how he came up with some of his ideas. Rather than inflate his ego she stood up from the chair and walked towards the bathroom.

"I'm going to shower Mulder"

Mulder watched her as she walked away and smiled before reclaiming his spot on the left side of the bed. He sat up with his back against one of the pillows, as he continued to read the old newspaper and chew on sunflower seeds.

About twenty minutes later Scully came out of the bathroom with her pajamas on and her hair still damp from her shower. She walked towards the bed, stopping once she got to it, to stare at Mulder.

"What?" he questioned with his boyish grin

"Mulder I'm not sharing my bed with you" she stated as she crossed her arms

"Oh come on Scully, you don't really expect me to sleep on this floor do you?" he asked as he pointed to the old shaggy carpet.

Scully looked down at the carpet and knew if the roles were reversed she wouldn't want her head to be anywhere near that carpet either.

"Besides, don't you feel a little bit bad about how a cow got dropped right over my bed?" he asked her, reeling her in

Scully sighed, "Fine" she said dropping her hands in defeat, "But you better stay on your side of the bed or I swear I will shoot you" she told him as she placed her gun on the bedside table for extra emphasis

"Yes ma'am" he answered as he saluted her with a smile

Scully rolled her eyes as she climbed under the covers. Then she looked at him one more time, "And stay on top of the covers"

"Okay okay" he replied throwing his hands up

"Goodnight Mulder" she smiled as she turned off the lamp on her side of the bed and rolled onto her right side, away from him

"Night Scully" he responded with a smile as he resumed reading the paper

A few hours later Mulder woke up on top of the covers and found that he was freezing and that the lamp on his side of the bed was still on. He looked at Scully, who was now on her back, and saw that she was fast asleep, so he pulled back the covers on his side of the bed and crawled under them before leaning over to turn of the lamp on his side. After he did that he stared up at the ceiling for a moment before he heard a mumble of someone talking. He looked over at Scully and he could see her lips moving. He listened carefully as she continued to mumble in her sleep before rolling towards him and in the process throwing her right arm across his chest. Mulder held perfectly still, afraid to even breathe in case she woke up. But she didn't wake up, instead, she snuggled into him even more as her head found a nook under his shoulder. He smiled when she rubbed her face slightly into his chest before letting out a sigh. He finally started to breathe again and when that didn't wake her he risked a chance at wrapping his right arm around her to hold her firmly in place against him. What he found was that she attempted to move even closer, this time throwing her right leg over his waist. That time he had to take a deep breath and count to ten, as he thought about freezing cold weather.

"You're killing me Scully" he whispered out loud as he tried to control his body

Her leg continued to move trying to get comfortable. He finally knew he had to stifle her movements or he was going to be in trouble. So he risked yet another move as he moved his left hand down and placed it on her thigh to still it from moving. He was surprised when she obliged and her leg stopped moving. Mulder sighed with relief as he looked down at her again and he couldn't help but smile at how beautiful she was. Before he knew it he had fallen asleep.

The next morning Scully woke up laying on her right side but she felt something behind her. As she looked down she could also see arms wrapped around her that she realized were holding her tightly into their body. She moved slightly to turn her head and when she did she found that Mulder was flesh up against her and had his arms wrapped around her protectively.

"Oh my God" she whispered, "Mulder and I are spooning"

Right after she said that Mulder shifted, pulling her into him even tighter as he nuzzled the back of her neck. She bit back the giggle that wanted to escape when he did that because of how it tickled her. She smiled to herself at the position that they were in. Then she realized that Mulder would probably enjoy it if he were to wake up first so she knew she had to make him feel bad about the situation. She glanced back at him again, taking one last mental picture before she yelled,

"Mulder what the hell are you doing?"

"Hmmm…What?" he questioned still half asleep

"I told you to say on top of the covers" she yelled at him as she tried to pull away from him

She found he was still holding her tightly so she elbowed him lightly in the ribs.

"Ouch. Scully. What the-" he began but then stopped as he opened his eyes and found Scully getting out of his grasp

She was now standing with her arms across her chest and she looked very pissed off.

"I…uh…I…Good morning?" he said

"I only asked you to do one thing Mulder. One" she said as she stared at him

"I'm sorry I got cold last night" he replied as he sat up in bed

"Well that's no excuse for cuddling" she told him

He smiled at her as he thought about last night but decided not to bring up _her_ cuddling.

"MULDER" she yelled breaking him from his thought

"Okay. Scully. I'm really sorry" he told her sincerely

"Thank you" she said as she cocked her head to the side and smiled slightly, "But just so you know I am never sharing a hotel with you again"

She turned to walk towards the bathroom when Mulder said, "What about a bed?"

She smiled to herself before grabbing what was closest to her which was a hand towel on the table. She turned and threw it at him, hitting him in the face.

"In your dreams" she told him before entering the bathroom and closing the door

He smiled as he said, "You have no idea"

He continued to smile as he sat up in bed. He decided that this was so far the best case he and Scully had worked on together so far. All because a cow was dropped on his hotel bed.


End file.
